


Red Cups of Love

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, harry is a niave but he was hurt, niall helps him, niall is so sweet, prompt, zayn is overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Harry goes to visit his college brother, Zayn, after his jackass of a boyfriend, Mike, breaks his heart. Wanting to prove all Mike said wrong, he goes to a party and gets himself drunk. When he sees a cute blue-eyed blonde boy he makes a rash decision; he is going to lose his virginity tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a prompt that I saw and I thought it was very interesting. (full prompt: xprdc.tumblr.com/post/46794542150) I decided to give it a shot and this is what came out. This is a one-shot but I am adding a second part/ epilogue to it with the Prom event (read prompt). This was already kind of long so I thought it would be better if I made into two parts. Please give me any feedback you have on this story, I’d really appreciate it. & I’ll have the second part up soon. :) xx

“Mike, stop c’mon watch the movie please.” Harry pleaded, pushing Mike off his neck. Mike however, didn’t stop, instead kept biting and sucking on his neck while his hands were running all over Harry’s body. “Mike seriously stop.”

Finally, Mike pulled out exasperated. “God Harry have some fun will ya?” Pulling back in to keep sucking on Harry’s neck, he snakes his hands around Harry to squish his bum while the other hand pulls on the belt loops of his jeans.

When Harry feels the pressure, his eyes widen and he pushes away more aggressively.

Mike sighs, annoyance very clear. He rolls his eyes at Harry as he says, “what now?”

Harry pulls his knees to his chest and looks down, not meeting Mike’s eyes. “Mike I really like you and all but you know I’m still a virgin. And I don’t think I’m ready to change that; at least not yet.”

“Oh c’mon Harry stop being such a prude!” Harry winced. “You’re what, 17 years old and you still haven’t even done anything! And we’ve been dating for almost a month and a half now. I don’t know how much longer you expect me to wait.” Harry doesn’t reply, just keeps his eyes downwards. Mike shakes his head and stands up, putting on his jacket as he does so. Harry finally looks up, eyes widen in surprise and nervousness.

When Mike finishes zipping up his jacket he looks at Harry. “I’m done Harry. I can’t keep waiting for you to be ready because frankly I don’t know how long that is going to take. I was just in this because I thought you’d be fun but you are kind of dull, sorry to tell you.”

Harry could feel tears start to pool in eyes and he reached out, trying to hold on to Mike’s hand. “Mike, please don’t-“

“I don’t know what else you want from me Harry!” Mike interrupted. “I’m sorry if I broke your heart or whatever but I can’t deal with you anymore. Frankly, you’re simply not pretty enough to wait around for.” Mike shrugged, as if Harry should be happy he was being truthful. When Harry’s tears finally started falling through, Mike just sighed again and patted Harry’s head. “Bye Harry. Please don’t call me again.”

And with that Mike stormed out of Harry’s house. Harry sat there as the words Mike spoke to him kept hitting him.

_“such a prude”_

_“how much longer you expect me to wait”_

_“I thought you’d be fun”_

_“kind of dull”_

_“not pretty enough to wait around for”_

—

“He said  _what!?”_ Zayn screamed, blood boiling.

Harry couldn’t reply, whimpers still coming out of his mouth and not letting him talk. He had cried and cried after Mike left, the words hitting me like if Mike had thrown bricks at him instead. Harry curled up and sat on his couch as broken gasps escaped him. He didn’t know what to do; he just needed someone to be there for him.

So he called the one person he knew always would be.

“Zayn,” Harry gasped out.

“Harry,” Zayn said, softer tone than before, “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I told you Mike was an asshole! He’s not worth your time; or anyone’s for that matter. You shouldn’t be sad and hurt over that prick. Be happy you got rid of him. I’m sorry that he broke your heart and I promise you when I go visit you next month I’m going to go find him and give him a piece of my mind! Nobody does this to my little brother, no one.”

“Zayn,” Harry spoke again, his voice still hoarse from the crying but easier to understand.

Zayn sighed. “You need to get your mind off things Harry. Hey, you just got out on spring break right?”

“Yeah,” Harry responded.

“Well, why don’t you come visit me? We’re having tests right now so I have free time since we don’t have to go to classes. And when I do have to go you can stay and chill out at the dorm while I finish. You can even come with me and help at the record store! Louis and Liam won’t mind, they love you. What do you say?” Zayn asked, excited that he could finally see his brother again and have time to cheer him up.

“I don’t know Zayn. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude.” Harry said, although the idea of getting away for a bit did get him excited. Zayn’s campus was huge and he’s been quite a few times to be able to get around. Plus Liam and Louis were practically his friends just as much as they were Zayn’s, so there was no doubt they would be happy to keep Harry company.

“Nonsense Harry, you’re coming. I’ll call mom later and let her know that she better let you come. It’ll be fun I promise!”

A small smile pulled on Harry’s lips, though his eyes were still red from the crying. “Okay. Thanks Zayn, I really appreciate it.”

Zayn smiled, even though Harry couldn’t see him. “Hey, anything to put a smile on my brother’s face. See you soon, okay? Bye.”

Harry hung up, endeared at Zayn’s love and protectiveness over him. Zayn and Harry had always been close, both being around the same age and having dealt with a lot of the same drama. They had always been there for each other and even though Zayn was older than Harry, he always went out of his way to show Harry that he was still Zayn’s number one priority.

—

_From: Zayn_

_Door is open so get in and get set up. Sorry I couldn’t be there but really gotta study for this test. Txt me if you need anything :) Love you bro! xx_

Harry read the message as he arrived at Zayn’s door. He texted back a quick message letting Zayn know he just arrived and not to worry; he would be fine. Harry pocketed his phone and walked in the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Harry smiled when he entered Zayn’s dorm. He had always felt more at home here than back home. He thought it was because this just yelled out Zayn; posters of R&B artists he had never heard of covered the walls, clothes were thrown on the floor but in a neat cluster so it wouldn’t look too messy, shoes peaked from underneath the bed, and the covers were just lazily thrown on top of it.

Harry put his duffel bag on the bed, opening up, and pulled out a new outfit. He went towards the bathroom so he can have a nice shower before he went out and looked around. He turned on Zayn’s stereo on the way there and put it up loud enough to be heard from the bathroom.

_“You turn me off at the push of a button_

_And you pretend that I don’t mean nothing_

_…_

_You like to scream, use words as a weapon_

_Well go ahead take your best shot woman”_

_—_

The music was blasting, people were walking drunkenly in the front lawn, and red cups were thrown everywhere. Harry walked in, looking around cautiously. No one stopped him or asked who he was or how old he was. Instead, someone just passed him a red cup as he walked in the building. Harry took hold of it and was going to put it down when he heard a voice in his head.

“ _such a prude, I thought you’d be fun”_

Harry’s eyes narrowed and with a deep breath, he threw back the drink in one gulp. It stung as it went down and he coughed a couple times, not used to the sensation but also not against it. When he finally recovered, another drink had been placed in his hand, this time by a curvy brunette who just winked at him as she walked away. He giggled, the alcohol already starting to get to him, as he knocked this drink back as well.

He walked around the dancing bodies, some pulling on his limbs, trying to get him to dance. He just kept walking, trying to find the kitchen. Having visited Zayn so many times before, Zayn had taken him to many of his frat parties. Harry had never really done much, just stood in the sidelines and danced here and there. He preferred to stay completely sober and walk Zayn, Liam, and Louis back, seeing as they were the college guys and should be having the time of their lives.

But today was none of that; today was Harry’s day.

He went to the kitchen and smirked when he caught sight of the keg. He went up to it, a guy standing next to it. Harry pulled out some money and handed it to the guy, knowing the keg was only for people who paid. The guy nodded at him and gave him the drink, winking at him as well. Harry blushed and went back to the living room, chugging the drink down as he walked.

A couple more beers and Harry was drunk.

He had never drunk much before; only had a beer here and there when Zayn didn’t want to leave him left behind. Truth is, Harry didn’t really like the idea of drinking until you were completely pissed and couldn’t remember the night. He preferred to have fun and get drunk on the excitement.

But today he was pissed on the alcohol and he was happy.

He’s standing in the living room, talking to the brunette who had handed him the drink, when someone knocks into his shoulder. He turns around and finds a cute blond in front of him. He has deep blue eyes that have Harry absolutely swooning. He looks thin but the tank top he has on show some nice arm muscle. He is shorter than Harry, which Harry finds hot because he thinks the guy can probably still be able to manhandle him.

“Woah, sorry there mate. Didn’t mean to bump into you.” The blonde says, and Irish accent standing out.

Harry, being driven by the alcohol, smirks at him. “You sure that wasn’t a way to get my attention?” His words are a little slurred but his voice is still deep and it seems to catch the blonde by surprise a bit.

He smirks back at Harry, though his cheeks color a little. “Can’t say it was my honest intention but I am definitely not going to lie and say I’m not happy it was a good looking bloke.”

Harry chuckled and extended his hand. “I’m Harry.”

“Niall, nice to meet you Harry.” Niall said as he shook Harry’s hand. “Are you new or visiting someone? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

Harry nodded. “Yupp, I’m visiting. I was walking around and saw this party and thought it wouldn’t hurt to come and be social.” He looked Niall up and down noticeably. “Hmm, and I guess I was right.”

Niall blushed again but winked at Harry. Taking the hand he was still holding on to, he pulled Harry around the bodies and took a seat on the couch in the living. Other couples took up the rest of the space, making out with each other, so Niall simply pulled Harry until he landed on Niall’s lap. Harry was surprised and let out a little sound but smirked at him as he moved around to get comfortable.

Niall passed him another cup and toasted with him. Harry and Niall both chugged them down, this one stinging a little more as it went down Harry’s throat. He looked back at Niall, who still had the cup around his mouth. He watched as Niall’s Adam’s apple bounced as he swallowed and Harry felt his mouth water and his cock twitch. Niall caught him staring and smirked at him, sticking his tongue out and licking around the mouth of the cup. Harry gasped, surprised at how easy it was to get turned on by Niall.

Harry, feeling like he could accomplish anything with the high of the alcohol, chucked his cup back, having it land somewhere on the floor. He turned his body so he was straddling Niall’s waist and with a final look at Niall, he dived in to Niall’s neck. Niall gasped but instead of stopping Harry, he dropped the cup as well and tangled his hands in Harry’s hair. Harry smirked against Niall’s neck. Having his encouragement, Harry nibbled on his jaw and kissed all around his neck. He sucked a particular mark on the side, biting it before pulling his tongue out to lick over it. A moan escaped Niall’s mouth and he squirmed a bit underneath Harry, his crotch accidently rubbing against Harry’s, and both gasped; Niall at the feeling while Harry in surprise.

He pulled out from Niall to look at him and experimentally rutted down so their crotches rub off again. They both moaned, Niall’s hands coming out to hold on to Harry’s waist. Niall pushed him down again and bit his lip, trying to keep the sounds down.

Looking at how hot Niall was; hot for him, Harry made another rash decision. He leant down so his mouth was against Niall’s ear. He mouthed at the ear a bit, making Niall moan when he bit on his lobe. Finally Harry murmured to Niall, “I want you to fuck me Niall.”

_“Somebody turn up the fan_

_Oh I better watch ma hands”_

Niall moans again and nods frantically, Harry smirking at him. Niall raises one of the hands he had on Harry’s hips to the back of his neck and pulls him down for a hungry, lust-filled kiss. Harry kisses him back, opening his mouth easily to let Niall’s tongue tangle with his. He feels the hand Niall still has on his waist pull him closer to Niall’s body. Niall stands up, easier than Harry thought with his weight on top of him. Harry wraps his legs and arms around Niall, making it easier for him to lead him up the stairs and to an empty room.

Niall kicks the door open and lets them inside. He turns them around so he can close the door with Harry’s back, pushing Harry against the door. Harry moans into Niall’s mouth as he rubs his crotch on Niall’s stomach. Niall takes hold of Harry’s bottom lip and bites on it, pulling on it and then letting it fall back.

Niall walks back as he starts kissing along Harry’s jaw and down to his neck until his knees hit the bed. He sits on it and pushes back, until he can lay down comfortably with Harry on top of him. Niall starts sucking on Harry’s neck and Harry is enjoying the feeling until his crotch rubs against Niall’s, and one of Niall’s hands is on Harry’s belt loop.

Suddenly, Harry remembers where he is and what he is doing. He told Mike he wasn’t going to lose his virginity to him after almost two months of dating, yet he’s about to give it up to a completely stranger? Suddenly, a twist in his stomach becomes more noticeable and noticeable.

Harry pulls away from Niall, leaving him surprised and dazed on the bed, as he dashes towards the bathroom. Luckily, the seat is up because as soon as he steps inside, the puke comes out.

Harry falls on the bathroom floor as the bile falls into the toilet. His throat hurts and he is in so much pain, his stomach and head hurting him so much, he doesn’t notice the hands rubbing comforting circles against his back.

After Harry is done, he lays his head on the tile floor, his face burning hot, and almost instantly passes out. Niall laughs a little, knowing how much of a hangover Harry is going to have the next morning.

He flushes the toilet, the smell and look of throw up not helping him at all. He grabs Harry, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders so he can stand him up. He takes Harry back to the bedroom and lays him down gently on the bed. Niall goes through his drawers and pulls out one of his school T-Shirts, the one he had bought two sizes too big, and brought it back. He undresses Harry, taking off his shirt and pants which had a bit of vomit on them, and putting on the shirt he took out so Harry was in boxers and a T-Shirt.

After getting Harry settled, he pulled the covers back and laid Harry down gently, putting the covers over him. He took the sight in; Harry with his messed up ruffles and his mouth hanging open, little snores coming out, and Niall was taken back by just how cute Harry actually was.

He went back to his bathroom and got two Advil pills and a glass of water. He put them beside Harry on the bedside table, so he could take them the next morning.

Niall contemplated on whether he should go back down to the party;  _his_ party, or not. He felt a twinge of sadness when he picture leaving Harry all alone, even if he was sleeping. And to be fair, Niall kind of missed sleeping with somebody in the bed. He often would bunk at his best mate’s dorms because he preferred sleeping with company over himself.

So instead, Niall undressed himself until he was only in boxers and climbed in the bed, next to Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s sleeping body and let the sounds of soft snores and loud music lull him to sleep.

_“We’re all crossing paths_

_For a reason I know that_

_Hoping just to share some laughs_

_Avoid the broken glass”_

_—_

Harry wakes up when the light from the window shines in his eyes. He groans, not feeling up to anything today. He feels an arm around him and thinks he must’ve fallen asleep on the bed and Zayn was too tired after studying and just laid with him. It wasn’t like the two hadn’t cuddled before anyways.

So Harry turns and buries his face in Zayn’s chest. Except it doesn’t feel like Zayn really. Zayn is a little daintier and although Zayn is shorter than Harry, Harry is really craning his neck to fit his face on this person’s chest.

Harry pulls up quickly but soon regrets it when a big ball of pain feels like it’s exploding in his head. He groans and puts his head in his hands, praying it’ll stop soon enough.

A voice next to him makes him jump. “Pills are on the table next to you. Take both Harry, they’ll help.” Harry doesn’t question, just turns and takes hold of the pills. He swallows them dry but when his throat burns, he opts for taking the glass of water as well and chugging it down. He knows it’ll take a bit for the pain killers to settle in but he rests his head against the backboard, already feeling the headache subside a little.

He looks down and catches and almost fond expression on the blonde haired, blue-eyed boy’s face. “First big hangover I’m guessing?” Harry nods. The boy just nods in understanding as he rubs his eyes and yawns, sitting up so he’s shoulder to shoulder with Harry.

Suddenly Harry remembers the boy’s name is Niall, but that’s about the extent that he remembers from last night. When the covers fall down Niall’s torso and Harry notices he isn’t wearing a shirt, his eyes widen.

“N-Niall,” Harry stammers out. Niall looks at him. “We didn’t, umm,- you know, umm,” Harry tries to say but he feels tears start to pool around his eyes again and he tries to keep them back, not wanting to appear foolish in front of Niall, especially if they did do something last night.

But to Harry’s relief, Niall shakes his head. “No we didn’t Harry. Once we got up here, you got sick and went to the bathroom. You passed out right after so I just brought you back down so you can sleep it off. I did have to undress you because you got a bit of vomit on your clothes, but I put you on one of my shirts in case you were a bit uncomfortable.”

Harry looked down and noticed the overly big T-Shirt on his chest. He turned to the side of the bed and also saw his discarded clothes from last night. He turned to look back at Niall, who gave him a nice and genuine smile.

Sighing in relief, tears start to shimmer more noticeably in Harry’s eyes. He tries to hide them but Niall sees them, as he is still looking at Harry with a rather fond look. When he catches sight of the tears however, his face turns concerned.

“Harry, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Niall asks frantically.

Harry shakes his head. “No, no it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Niall asks, still obviously concerned. “You can trust me Harry.” He adds, a little more gently.

Harry looks at him, unsure if he should trust him or not. Niall was still a stranger to him but he also was nice enough to help Harry when he was pissed off his mind and didn’t take advantage of him like he could’ve. With a sigh, Harry decided to go with the flow and came clean to Niall, telling him about Mike and the truth about sort of using him, wanting to prove Mike and himself that he could be fun and loosen up. Niall listened to Harry’s whole story with open ears, not interrupting him at all and looking honestly interested.

After Harry finishes, he has a bit of tears falling down still, as he realizes last night did nothing to help him really and he is still hurt by the words Mike told him.

Niall however looks a bit furious. “Harry, please tell me you don’t believe that prick? He is absolutely crazy if he thinks he can do better than you. You are nice, funny, and stunning. Really, you’re kind of beautiful if you haven’t noticed,” Harry smiled softly and Niall smirked, “even more when you blush. If he couldn’t wait for you than you should be happy you got rid of him now. The right guy will have no problem with waiting until you’re ready. You shouldn’t have to change your priorities because someone else wants you to. If you think you aren’t ready, than you aren’t. He’s an ass and someone like you deserves so much better, trust me.”

Harry smiled at him, Niall’s words going straight to his heart. “Thank you Niall, that was very nice of you. And I am sorry about last night- about everything- I was just really upset over Mike and when I called my brother to talk to him, he invited me to come visit and I thought the only real way to get over everything was prove what Mike said was wrong. I really am sorry.”

Niall smiled and shook his head. “Nonsense Harry, it really is no problem. Either way, I’m glad I met you and hopefully now, even though nothing happened, what I said and you’re little hangover can help you put Mike and all behind you.”

Harry nodded and placed his hand on top of Niall’s. “Thank you Niall, really.” Niall only smiled and both boys turned to look at the way their hands looked together.

They were so focused on each other that they jumped in surprise when the bedroom door flung open. A frantic Zayn barged in. “Ni, you’ve got to help me. My brother’s gone missing and-“ Zayn stopped when he caught sight of what was in front of him; Harry, his little brother who was wearing Niall’s shirt, and Niall, his best friend who was shirtless, sitting in bed together.

Suddenly, Zayn looked at Niall, his eyes bulging with anger. “What the  _fuck_  do you think you’re doing!?” He yelled. Both Niall and Harry got out of the bed, scared at Zayn’s change in demeanor. “Here I am going crazy, looking everywhere for Harry and I find you guys in  _bed together!? You slept with my little brother!? How DARE you!”_

Harry flung himself towards Zayn, holding him back before he could get a hit on Niall.

“Dude it’s not like that!” Niall defended. “He came to the party last night and, okay yeah, we might’ve made out a little but-“

“You  _made out_  with my little brother!?” Zayn interrupted, fuming and struggling against Harry’s hold on him.

“Zayn!” Harry and Niall both yelled.              

Zayn ignored Harry and kept going after Niall. “How dare you go there Niall! You are my best friend, of all people!”

“Zayn, would you stop and listen please!” Harry yelled out exasperated.

“Yeah man c’mon, it’s honestly not what it seems! Nothing happened,” Zayn narrowed his eyes and Niall sighed, “other than make out, fine, but I promise we didn’t do anything!”

“Zayn,” Harry said, Zayn finally turning to acknowledge him, “will you please just sit and relax and let us explain?” Zayn looked at Harry and Niall for a beat before sighing and sitting on the bed, his arms crossed.

“Okay,” Harry sighed, “so, as you know, I was really sad and hurt over the Mike stuff. So, after I got to the dorm yesterday, I took a shower and decided to head out. I was walking around when I found the frat party Niall was having yesterday. I guess I just wanted to prove what Mike said wrong and have a little fun. I got a little too drunk and that’s when I ran into Niall. Yes, like Niall said, things did get a little heated. We made out and came back to his room but before we could do anything I ended up throwing up and passing out. Niall was actually really nice and sweet and carried me back to the bed. He changed my clothing because I got vomit on it. And all we did was sleep with each other; literally. He didn’t take advantage of me or anything.”

“Yeah man, I swear I didn’t.” Niall piped up, coming to stand next to Harry. “I mean, I knew you had a brother who was going to come visit but I didn’t know it was Harry. If I did know, I definitely would’ve talked to you before or been more careful with him. But you, out of everyone, knows I wouldn’t take advantage of someone.”

Zayn looked at both of them, his eyes still narrowed. When he saw the honesty in both of their eyes he sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. “Okay,” he said, looking at them again, “I believe you. But what was that I walked into? You guys were looking all smiley and shit while looking at your hands.”

Niall looked at Harry and blushed at the memory of how nice it had looked and felt when Harry’s hand was on his.

Harry looked at the ground and rubbed his bare foot against Niall’s rug. “Umm, well I told him about Mike and he was really understanding. I thanked him for being sweet to me and taking care of me. And well, the hands,” Harry blushed, “I don’t know, I guess I just liked how they looked?” Harry said, making it come out more of a question as he looked at Niall, almost if for approval.

Niall looks at him and smiles. “Yeah, I kind of did too; a lot.”

Harry blushes more furiously and turns to Zayn, as if addressing him makes it easier to say. “Zayn, I’m sorry but I think I kind of really like Niall.”

Instead of getting angry, Zayn looked at Harry and Niall and rolled his eyes, smiling at them. He nodded at Niall and motioned his hand towards Harry.

Niall grinned hugely and turned to Harry, taking hold of his hand. “I really like you too Harry. Would you like to go out on a date with me maybe?”

Harry smiled and intertwined his fingers with Niall’s. “Yeah, I think I’d really like that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall have been dating for over a year, ever since Niall's interesting encounter with a heartbroken Harry. Niall has come back from college to accompany Harry to his high school prom and Harry is both nervous and excited for a day he knows he will always remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys so here's the second part of Red Cups of Love! Thank you for all the love you have given me. School is been a bitch this week but I decided to take this long weekend to get this out for all of you. :) This is the longest smut scene stuff I have written and I still haven't written that much, so if you have any feedback please let me know.
> 
> You can find me at ziamisalwaysinstyl-inson.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you lovelies! <33

Harry stands in front of his full bodied mirror, staring at himself with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh my gosh Harry!” Zayn yells exasperated from where he is perched on Harry’s bed. “Will you stop looking at yourself? You look amazing, I promise.”

Harry ignores him and reaches a hand towards his hair, shaking it around a little. He pulls on the collar of his button up and makes sure the tie is on correctly; not too tight so it chokes him the whole night. He flattens out the sides of his blazer and pants. He looks up at his face again and pouts his lips, reaching towards his hair again.

“Harry! Your hair looks fine! You haven’t changed it at all the last twenty times you’ve tried.” Zayn yells again, regretting the choice of assisting his younger brother at getting ready.

Harry is about to argue back, inform him how obviously flat his hair is and how he looks like a penguin in his suit, when arms wrap around him. He can’t see because the person is hiding behind him, but he catches a glimpse of blonde hair and smiles.

“He’s right babe,” Niall says, “you look absolutely dashing.”

Harry blushes and turns in place, still in Niall’s arms. He places a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and inspecting Niall head to toe. “I wouldn’t be the one speaking.” He tells Niall, who only blushes and ducks his head onto Harry’s chest.

“Ni, aren’t you supposed to be waiting for Harry downstairs?” Zayn asks. “You’re ruining the fun!”

“Well, seeing as Anne and I have been waiting for about an eternity, she let me come up and see what was taking so long.” Niall looks at Harry. “You made us wait just because you couldn’t stop looking at yourself in the mirror?” He teases.

Zayn chuckles and pulls himself out of the bed. He walks out the door, telling the boys to follow after him. Niall winks at Harry and assures him once again that he looks great, knowing that Harry is actually very self-conscious and doesn’t see just how beautiful he is. Niall drags him along downstairs, where they are almost immediately blinded by flashing lights and Zayn’s laugh fills the air.

“Mom,” Harry whines, “couldn’t you have at least waited until we made it to the bottom?”

“Oh you hush Harry! You made us wait for so long, if I want to take pictures then I will. It’s my right as a mother.” She takes another picture before coming towards them. She places her hands on Harry’s cheeks and smiles fondly at him. “I can’t believe my baby is going to prom. You’re all grown up!” She sniffles, as Harry rolls his eyes, and let’s himself be dragged down to a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay, okay mom. But we have to head out if not we are going to be late.”

Anne nods her head. “Yes I know. Oh!” She says, walking towards the couch and picking up a box, handing it to Niall. “Here you go hun.”

“Oh yeah thank you Anne!” Niall turns towards Harry, and pulls the contents out of the box. He gets closer to Harry and pins a matching blue boutonniere on the lapel of his suit.

Harry smiles fondly at Niall and places his hands on Niall’s hips, holding him in place while he pins it on Harry. When he finishes, he looks up at Harry and they just stare at each other, the flash going off not bothering them at all. Harry chuckles slightly and ducks his head when Niall tilts his up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The squeal of excitement from the sideline pulls them apart.

“I got it Zayn, I got it!” Anne yells, jumping up and down.

“Nice mom.” Zayn replies, standing up and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I got one too. I’m going to send it to all our frat brothers, Ni. They told me to send them pictures of our little leprechaun and his giant.” His chuckle turned into a groan when Anne slapped his chest, urging him to be nice.

Niall just shrugged. “They all already wished us a good time so go ahead. They all love Harry anyways.” Anne, Niall, and Zayn all nodded as they looked at Harry, who was blushing profusely.

“Okay,” Niall finally said, “we really have to get going. Thank you for everything Anne and Zayn. I really appreciate all the love you have shown me with Harry. I hope he has an amazing time tonight and we’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He smiled and walked away from Harry to hug and kiss Anne and Zayn.

“Of course sweetie. Have a good time and I expect you guys here tomorrow for dinner with your parents okay?” Anne said, Niall nodding in agreement.

He took Harry’s hand and pulled him through the door and outside to his car, which sat decorated with flowers and a sign in Zayn’s handwriting that read ‘Harry and Niall’.

Once inside the car, Niall took hold of Harry’s hand and kissed it. “You ready?”

Harry smiled and tightened his hold on Niall’s hand. “Ready.”

\--

The gymnasium was covered in streamers and balloons, lights dimmed down until you could barely make out who was next to you, tables set up all around the dance floor with empty seats and coats. The DJ was standing in the right of a little stage that they set up where they were going to announce the Prom Royalties later and the principal was going give the almost graduated class a little speech.

“This is so much better than my prom!” Niall exclaimed happily.

Harry chuckled. “We’ve only been here for like two minutes Ni.” Niall only shrugged and pulled on their held hands to lead them towards the snack table.

They both took a cup of punch and headed towards a table by the middle, half-full of Harry’s friends.

“Hey you guys.” Harry said when he took a seat, Niall following behind him.

“Hey Harry, hey Niall.” They said back to them.

They sat and conversed with each other for a while, Harry perched underneath Niall’s arm. Harry smiled as he watched Niall get into friendly squabble with Harry’s closest friends. It meant a lot to Harry that they could get along when he first introduced them back when Niall came to visit for their two month anniversary. Harry knew his friends would like Niall because of Niall’s fun personality.

He was mostly nervous that Niall wouldn’t like them. He knew that Niall loved him and wasn’t bothered by their age gap but he still didn’t want Niall to think that Harry’s high school friends were too lame for his college self. But Niall didn’t seem bothered by it at all. He got along great with the guys and Harry’s nervousness had gone away instantly.

He let his eyes wander about as the guys kept talking, taking in the atmosphere as much as possible. His eyes stopped when they reached across the room and locked with Mike’s, where he was sitting with a girl clinging to his side.

After the brake up, Harry felt like he would honestly not find somebody else. He was so hurt by someone who had said loved him, he felt like he would probably never be able to trust again.

But then he met Niall and Niall had been so undeniably sweet and caring to him, even when he had been drunk and a tease. Niall was such a genuine guy and Harry instantly connected with him. They went out on a couple dates while he was visiting Zayn. Not wanting to depart on confusing terms, Niall took him out the last day and asked him to be his boyfriend.

Harry came back home with an amazing boyfriend and he went back to school with a big smile on his face; something that Mike didn’t seem to be expecting.

He seemed honestly surprised and angered at the fact that Harry took his words to heart and didn’t bother calling him again, even going all the way as to deleting his phone number, which he found out about later that week.

Now he saw the boyfriend Harry had been with for over a year and he was jealous.

Harry looked away from the glare and returned his attention back to the table. When he felt Niall poke his arm, he turned to him.

“Do you want to dance babe?” Niall asked. Harry smiled and nodded. They excused themselves from everyone and maneuver around people, making their way to the dance floor.

They dance together as the dirty words coming out of Chris Brown’s mouth pour over the speakers.

“ _All these sensations got me going crazy for you”_

The music stops after a couple more songs and when Harry looks up, he sees Lacey, the valedictorian up on stage. Everyone moves to the sides, leaving and empty spot in the dance floor for the royals to have their dance after announced.

**“** Hi everyone,” Lacey starts, “hope you are all having a wonderful time today! As I’m sure you all know, every year you guys vote for two people to be your Prom Royals. Votes this year have been higher than ever before as many, many people were nominated for the positions. Sadly, they can only be given to two lucky people. And I have the names of those right here.” She says, waving the envelope.

“The first winner is… Harry Styles!” She yells out, as the whole gym erupts in applause. Harry is surprised and turns to the table of his friends, who are all laughing and hollering, and Harry knows they had something to do with this. He stands there, still shocked, until Niall pushes him forward, urging him to go on. He walks up the stairs and onto the stage, where Lacey shakes his hand and places a crown on his head. Lacey motions for him to move farther along the stage and he complies.

“Next,” she continues, “is the winner as Harry Styles’ Royal Partner! As you know, we are an open and supporting school of sexualities, and it was up to your guys’ votes to pick either another King or Queen.

“And you guys chose… Mike Stevens as your other Prom King!” Lacey yelled out, clapping with the rest of the student body while Harry and his friends stayed frozen in place. This was definitely not part of their plan.

Mike walks, or struts it seems more like, his way towards the stage. Harry chances a look at Niall and notices his stony glare at Mike’s back. He tries to convey a message to him that it’s okay but before he can, a presence is felt next to him.

He looks up to find Mike smirking at him, offering his hand. Harry looks at it confused and Mike rolls his eyes. He grabs Harry’s hand and forcibly pulls him until they are down the stairs and on the dance floor. He places Harry’s hands on his neck and puts his on Harry’s waist, pulling him uncomfortably close.

Soft melodies fill the air as Lacey says into the microphone, “the Royals may now have their dance.”

Harry doesn’t know what to do or what to say, so he lets himself follow Mike’s lead while leaving his loose arms around his neck. Mike keeps staring at him and Harry feels like he is being examined under a microscope with everyone’s eyes on them.

“You know you do a sucky job at making this believable.” Mike finally says, breaking the silence. “I don’t think you should go into acting baby.”

Harry looks at him, his eyes narrowing. “I’m not trying to make anything believable. And don’t call me baby.”

“You used to love me calling you that.”

Harry scoffs. “That was a long time ago, Mike.”

Mike’s hold around Harry tightens. “It wasn’t that long ago. You know old flames don’t always burn away. Are you sure you don’t want to give this ride another swing?” Mike smirks out.

Harry stops dancing and pulls out of his grip. “If I remember correctly, I never gave that ride any swing.” He leaves Mike standing there and heads towards where Niall is standing, still shooting daggers at Mike. His expression softens when he notices Harry coming towards him. Before he can ask anything though, Harry takes his hand and brings him out to the dance floor, in the middle where the empty space is still open and everyone is watching.

Harry reaches his hands up to his hair and takes his crown off. He smiles as he reaches over, placing softly on Niall’s head. He places Niall’s hands on his shoulders and puts his on Niall’s waist.

“I only want to dance with my real prince.” Harry says to Niall, softly swaying them from side to side. Little choruses of ‘awe’s’ are heard around the gym, but Harry ignores them. Instead he gives in when Niall’s blushing face gets closer until it closes the gap between their lips.

\--

Harry is pushed through the door and then slammed against it as it closes. He lets out a soft groan but it is soon dies out by Niall’s lips covering his. His arms go around Niall’s waist and hug him tight to his body. Niall moans softly and releases Harry’s lips, resting his forehead on Harry’s. They breathe heavily against each other for a beat, both of their eyes closed in bliss.

Harry is the first to open his. He looks at Niall, who has a big smile on his face, and it makes Harry mirror it. Niall looks so happy to be here with Harry and he finds it so hard to believe.

He never suspected to find Niall; a perfect human being who was the most caring person in the word. He was never selfish, never discouraging, and never mean; he was never anything Harry didn’t want. He was Harry’s entire world and he honestly didn’t know why Niall has bothered to stay with him for so long.

The fact that they have been together for more than a year and Niall, not once, has tried to change Harry or make him do something he wasn’t ready for, made Harry feel so on top of the world.

He raises his hand and softly caresses Niall’s cheek. Niall shudders softly against him and finally opens his eyes, blinking a couple times before his soft, blue eyes meet Harry’s. Harry’s breath hitches and he realizes that he’s ready.

He’s ready to take the final step with Niall. Niall has been so devoted to him; coming to visit him constantly and always taking him out to places he knows Harry would like. Harry loves Niall and he wants Niall to be his first time. Harry wants it to be sweet and romantic and perfect and he knows with Niall, it will be.

“Niall,” Harry says, as he presses a long and sweet kiss on Niall’s lips. Niall hums in approval and places his hands on Harry’s shirt, pulling it in a fist. “Niall,” Harry says again against Niall’s lips, “I’m ready.”

Niall freezes as Harry’s words filter through. He pulls away and looks at Harry with wide eyes. “Wh-what?” He asks nervously.

Harry chuckles and caresses his cheek once again. “I’m ready. Let’s do it.”

“Are you sure?” Niall asks. “Harry, really if you’re not ready we don’t have to do anything yet. This is a big step and I want you to be sure. We don’t have to do anything, I promise. We can just lie down and go to sleep to a Disney movie marathon and I’ll be happy.”

Harry shakes his head. “No Niall, I’m ready. I’m sure. I want my first time to be with you and I am ready for it to be tonight.”

Niall looks at him, searching his eyes. After a couple beats, he smiles and nods his head. He leans in and kisses Harry again before pulling back. He takes Harry’s hand and leads him upstairs and to his bedroom.

Once inside, Niall closes the door and turns around to find a nervous looking Harry in the middle of the room. He smiles fondly at him and walks towards him. “It’s okay Harry.” He assures him. “This is a big step and I understand you’re nervous. But don’t worry, I’m going to try and make this as amazing and memorable as possible.” He gives him and encouraging look before leaning in and kissing him again.

Harry hums and puts his arm around Niall’s hips, pulling him closer. They kiss lovingly before it starts getting a little more heated. As they kiss, Niall uses his hands to pull off Harry’s blazer and tie, throwing them somewhere on the floor. He then shimmies out of his as well. He pulls away and pushes Harry backwards until his knees hit the bed.

He puts his hand on Harry’s shoulders and moves them downwards, caressing his chest. He pulls them up again, this time undoing his buttons as they travel lower. After undoing all the buttons he slides the shirt off Harry so he is only in his pants; both of their shoes and socks being discarded when they had gotten inside the house.

Niall pushes Harry back until he can lie on the bed and crawls on top of him. He tries to ask him if he’s okay, but Harry gets a hold of the back of his neck and brings him down for a lust filled kiss.

Niall let’s his hands move around Harry’s side and torso, trying to remember everything about him. Harry shudders and moans against Niall’s mouth when Niall pinches one of his nipples, instantly getting it hard. Niall smiles and kisses Harry on the mouth again before traveling downwards, kissing his jaw and sucking love bites on his neck.

He moves to his chest and uses his tongue to trace over the tattoos that cover Harry’s body. He kisses open mouthed at the big moth on his stomach and Harry’s back arches up at the feeling. Niall goes lower, following the belly button until he is at the top of Harry’s pants.

He goes back up to look at Harry in the eyes, make sure he hasn’t changed his mind yet. Harry nods at Niall and Niall smiles at him, leaning down to kiss him while he unbuttons his pants. Harry shimmies out of them underneath Niall and Niall laughs as he pulls off.

“Eager are we babe?” He teases, running his hand slightly over the bulge on Harry’s boxers.

“Ugh,” Harry moans, “shut up.”

Niall chuckles again and kisses him before moving his body lower until he’s in between Harry’s legs. He quickly unbuttons his own shirt and discards it on the ground. He puts his face on Harry’s crotch and blows on it, making Harry moan underneath him. He puts his hand on the waistband of the boxers and places open mouthed kisses on Harry’s clothed cock.

“Niall,” Harry moans, louder and more persistent. Niall sits up and pulls Harry’s boxers down, throwing them by where his shirt lay on the floor.

He leans down again and takes hold of Harry firmly. He moves his hand up and down in a very slow manner. He lowers his face and sticks out his tongue, lapping circles at the head of Harry’s cock. He then puts his mouth around the head and finally sucks on it, sending Harry into a fit of curses.

Niall pulls Harry deeper into his mouth, keeping a hand placed on his hips to keep them from bucking up. The other hand keeps Harry in place until Niall can fully sink in and has Harry completely in his mouth. Harry hits the back of his throat and Niall hums around it. He moves his head up and down, keeping as much as Harry as he can in his mouth.

After a few more sucks, Niall lets Harry’s cock spring out of his mouth and Harry groans in disapproval. Niall reaches over him to the night stand by his bed, and pulls out some lube and a condom from the drawer. He places it on the bed next to Harry and Harry gulps. Niall stands up to take his bottoms off, taking off his boxers along with it.

He then straddles Harry’s waist and takes hold of the lube, opening the cap and spreading some on his fingers. He leans down until he is lying down on top of Harry and looks him in the eye.

“This might hurt a bit at first love, but it will get better. You’re going to feel a little weird and uncomfortable with the first finger but it will feel good by the end okay?” Niall assures Harry, speaking to him in a soft tone.

Harry sighs softly and nods. Niall reaches his hand down and slowly encircles Harry’s hole with his first finger. Harry gasps and Niall kisses him, distracting him as he pushes the first finger in. Harry’s eyebrows furrow at the weird sensation. Niall leaves his finger still inside Harry for a bit so he can get used to the new feeling. Then, he starts moving it around, inside and out of Harry.

Harry doesn’t say anything, his face still screwed in concentration as Niall works the finger in, later adding another one, and Niall kissing his neck the whole time. When he adds the third one, he curls them and knows he has hit Harry’s spot when Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth forms into an O.

Niall smirks and as he moves his fingers, he makes sure to keep hitting that spot. Harry starts riding his fingers, moving his hips along and moaning louder and louder. Niall kisses him once more and pulls them out. He opens the condom package and places the condom on himself, then covering it with a generous amount of lube.

He lets the tip touch Harry’s hole and Harry shudders. Niall grabs hold on Harry’s hips and uses his thumb to rub circles on them.

“Harry, I need you to relax for this okay? It’ll feel better if you do. Are you sure you want to keep going?” Harry nods his head, but places his arms over his eyes.

Niall grabs his hips tighter as he starts pushing himself inside Harry. When he’s able to get inside fully he groans at the amount of tightness that is around him. He drapes his upper body over Harry and places little kisses on his chest and neck, giving Harry time to get used to it. Harry grabs hold of Niall’s jaw and pulls in for a kiss.

“You can move now,” Harry says when their lips depart.

Niall puts his hands on Harry’s knees and bends them, before grabbing Harry’s hips again and pulling out. He sets up a small and slow rhythm as he thrusts in so he doesn’t hurt Harry.

Harry’s eyes aren’t covered anymore but they are still closed. His face is set in a look of confusion and pleasure whenever Niall thrust is. Niall grabs hold of Harry’s legs and puts them around him, Harry hooking the ankles behind. Niall drapes his body to pick Harry up, so he isn’t lying fully on the bed, just his lower half, and the new angle makes Harry’s eyes open.

He moans loudly, and Niall smirks at him. Harry wraps his arms around Niall’s neck, and moves his hips to meet Niall’s thrust. He moans and groans every time, their rhythm becoming faster and more persistent.

“Niall,” Harry moans out. Niall kisses his neck as he lets go of Harry with one of his hands. He reaches in between them and takes hold of Harry’s neglected cock, which is leaking precum. Harry yells out his name again and tightens his hold on Niall’s waist and neck.

“Come one baby,” Niall says against Harry’s lips, “I know you’re dying to cum. Do it. Get impossibly tighter for me please.”

Harry groans as he feels the feeling in his stomach getting stronger and stronger. Finally, with a broken cry of Niall’s name, he coats his and Niall’s chest with his cum. Niall moans as he is engulfed in Harry becoming even tighter around him and it sends him off as well, shooting out into the condom. They ride out their highs together, their hips lazily thrusting.

Niall lays Harry back onto the bed and when Harry lets go of his hold on Niall, Niall pulls out. He takes off the condom and ties it, throwing it away in the garbage bin by his dresser. He then grabs the washcloth he has in there and cleans himself and Harry off, throwing it away in the garbage as well afterwards.

He pulls the covers from underneath Harry and then slips into bed next to Harry. He wraps the duvet over them and then spoon Harry from behind, where he looks tired and spent out.

Niall kisses the back of his neck and tangles their legs together. “I hope that was as good for you as it was for me babe.”

Harry smiles and pushes back against Niall. “It was absolutely perfect.”

Niall smiles a wide smile, one that Harry knows is there because it is pressed onto his neck. “I love you, Harry.”

Harry covers Niall’s hand that rests on his stomach with his own. “I love you too, Niall.”

They don’t say anything and a couple minutes later, they are both overcome with sleep and the noises of each other snoring; the noise Harry decides must be what true love sounds like.

**Author's Note:**

> The title I just came up with because of the idea of red plastic cups at parties and all that. & The song Harry listens to while in the shower is Bittersweet Memories by Bullet For My Valentine, the song while they kiss is Fireman by Kat Dahlia, and the song while they are sleeping is Mirror by Kat Dahlia. Just in case you guys were interested. :) xx


End file.
